


Another Door Opens

by Solowolf_atadoor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Episode: s04e13 A World Between Worlds, Force Bond (Star Wars), POV Ben Solo, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solowolf_atadoor/pseuds/Solowolf_atadoor
Summary: If the dialogue seems a bit out of character it's because this is last act of TROS Ben Solo who is just freshly shedding the Kylo Ren persona and essentially learning to be human again. I wanted to make his dialogue relatable, but showing that he's sort of in the awkward stages of his rebirth. And he takes after his father so I would think they have a similar way of seeing things and reacting to them. Also the good boy sweater is definitely included he did not lose it after he faded ;)
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Rise of Skywalker: Fix-It Fic Edition





	Another Door Opens

**Author's Note:**

> If the dialogue seems a bit out of character it's because this is last act of TROS Ben Solo who is just freshly shedding the Kylo Ren persona and essentially learning to be human again. I wanted to make his dialogue relatable, but showing that he's sort of in the awkward stages of his rebirth. And he takes after his father so I would think they have a similar way of seeing things and reacting to them. Also the good boy sweater is definitely included he did not lose it after he faded ;)

Darkness…

Even with his eyes open all he saw was darkness. The kind of darkness where you weren’t sure if your hand was in front of your face even though you knew you had held it there. He gets up, again darkness surrounds him, all he can see is what he can’t. He moves, but to no avail, a never-ending black backdrop is all he sees. He walks for what seems like five, ten, twenty minutes, but it looks like he’s made no progress. He stops. Looks around as if he’s bound to see something, anything, another life form perhaps. Nothing. He sits down, frustrated, he buries his head into his knees. _Where am I?_ he wondered, _how did I get here? Will I ever get out of whatever this is?_

  
A moment passes he hears a faint sound, he perks up and looks around, nothing still. Maybe he had finally lost it and was just hearing things.

> _Ben_.

There it was again this time hearing it clearly; a deep, booming voice calling out to him. Who was calling him? How did they know his name? He looks around again, scanning the blackness as best as he could. He stops. To his right in the distance all he can make out was a white speck, though in this darkness it might as well be clear as day. He made his way toward it, hesitantly, but eager to see anyone in this abyss. He walked, but the speck seemed to move away from him the more he moved toward it. He quickened his pace, again the speck didn’t seem to grow any closer. He then started running.

> _Ben_.

It called to him again, driven by his curiosity he ran faster and faster, blindly rushing in. He stops, not because he saw he had reached his end, but because he was compelled to.

He takes in his surroundings, this time he no longer is encircled by just darkness. Around him he now sees stars, an infinite number of stars speckled across this dark blackboard of infinity. He now walks on an illuminated, transparent path that is sectioned off in multiple directions. He looks straight on to find an end to his current path, but there doesn’t seem to be one, at least one he could see. That goes for every other path as well, miles and miles of never-ending road. He then senses a presence behind him, a large one. On instinct he reaches at his hip to grab his lightsaber, nothing. _Defenseless, great, let’s hope this guy’s friendly_ , he thought. He doesn’t immediately turn around, but he can feel the figure’s looming presence standing over him and considering his own height this thing must’ve been big. He can feel as the figure exhales causing his thick hair to be momentarily flattened by the breeze. He slowly and calmly turns around to finally confront the creature. At eye level all he can see is white; contrasting with the black emptiness it almost blinds him. He tilts his head upward until his gaze meets two yellow orbs. He takes a step back to fully take in the new arrival. He is taken aback when he sees before him a giant, white wolf.

 _Really wish I had my lightsaber_ , he thought fear washing over him; he had never seen a creature of this size before let alone this close. “Uhh hey there” he says a bit sheepishly still thrown by the size of the animal, “You wouldn’t happen to know where we are would you?” The wolf looks at him pensively. “Great, now I’m talking to wolves. I must be dreaming or have gone insane.” The wolf shifts from its sitting position and walks over to him, he doesn’t move but becomes tense fearing what could happen next. The wolf smells him, almost too close for comfort he felt. The wolf then says his name again, _Ben_.

No longer tense, he’s taken aback by the talking wolf saying his name, his _true_ name. “Do you know me?” he asks the wolf, “Where are we? What is this place? How did I get here?” the wolf doesn’t answer back, it again stares at him. Frustrated, he asks it again in an angrier tone, “Where am I? Answer me I know you can talk you just said my name!” The wolf turns from him and runs off. “Wait!” he calls out “You haven’t answered any of my questions!” He gives chase lagging far behind the elegant beast, but it never leaves his line of sight. He again feels like he’s running on an endless track making no real progress, _what am I doing?_ He thinks, _this better be worth all the trouble._

Suddenly, the wolf vanishes, as if he had blinked and now it was no longer in front of him. He stops. Out of anger he yells out “WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!” Surprisingly his shouts do not echo back, as if he was in a soundproof void. As he seethes with rage and exhaustion, he takes a moment to settle his breath and calms down. He then sits down in a meditative pose and recalls past knowledge from a previous life that he hasn’t used in a long time. He centers himself and reopens his connection to the force. It feels powerful in this space, almost overwhelming, but he does not allow it to overcome him. Even in this space, this inky void of nothingness, he can feel all life surrounding him; creatures, people…his family. Mom, dad, master… _her_.

He opens his eyes. The wolf reappears in front of him, sitting, watching. It gets up and walks away this time signaling him to assure that he follows. He gets up, understanding the wolf’s gesture he follows closely behind. The wolf leads him to a circular opening that seemingly appeared from nowhere considering it wasn’t there previously. It’s surrounded by ancient Jedi symbols that he once learned about as a padawan but could never decipher them for they were too old, and his knowledge limited. He turns back to the wolf as if to ask for its permission and the wolf bows its head granting it. He approaches the opening carefully and looks into it. What he sees is this opaque, glass-like wall, too cloudy to see through it. On the opposite side he can see a figure, just the shadowy outline of it. He reaches out, and the shadow reaches back. He makes contact with the wall and can feel the cold emanating from it.

It’s _her,_ he senses it. He can feel her through the touch; he feels her conflict, her loneliness. He feels the light within her. _Was that what she meant on The Supremacy? Was this the future she saw?_ He backs away from the opening, clarity washing over him like never before. The darkside clouded his mind from seeing the truth as clearly as she did, but now he understands what she meant. He turns back to the wolf, “It took me a while, but I understand now.” The wolf sits in silent acknowledgment seemingly content.  
The young man now stands confidently more than ever before; finally reconnected with the light, reclaiming his identity as Ben Solo. His journey is not over though, now young Solo must find a way back to where he belongs and finally begin the process of healing. “Well” he says to the wolf, “I guess I can wait a bit longer.” The wolf kneels in front of him, giving Ben permission to ride on his back. Slightly amazed, but entirely grateful he accepts its offer. Even a man of his size could not help but feel small when riding on the back of this gargantuan creature. Now imbued with certainty for the future, Ben no longer felt clouded by negative thoughts. For once in his life he felt, hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't particularly make my writings public, but this time I wanted to try something different. Like a good deal of people, I've been a little down after watching this movie. There are aspects I think are straight up bad, including the death(?) of Ben Solo. Mostly I felt that there was a great deal of creative potential lost between him and multiple characters. But like Carrie Fisher said "Take your broken heart and turn it into art." Writing I always found for myself was therapeutic and I post this hoping it not only helps me to heal, but also you and maybe one day we can all find closure. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
